Coffee House Encounter
by Katarzyna Krimson
Summary: Sky runs into his ex Chris at a local coffee house. It's been a year since he left him & while Sky's art career has taken off, he's not been so lucky in the relationship department. Will this chance encounter change that? Rated T for language.


Author: Katarzyna Krimson

Disclaimer: Chelsea Boys belongs to Glen Hanson and Allan Neuwirth. The only thing that I'm claiming is my OC Theodore Williams.

A/N: Sometimes I just gotta write a fanfic to vent out my frustrations towards certain characters that do things, or say things that can get under my skin. Also, I don't know what Chris' last name, if he's even been given a last name so I'm going to give him Young as his last name.

* * *

A crisp late autumn early morning found a certain blonde Canadian heading towards one of his favorite coffee house for some early morning brew. Sky wanted to get there early before the place got really busy and that he would have to wait more than five minutes to get a coffee.

Pushing the glass door open, the bell above announced with a pleasant 'ring' the arrival of another customer to the owners. Sky loved this place because it was one of those rare Mom-and-Pops owned place and not some corporate-owned business like Starbucks or Dunkins. The blonde Canadian briefly scanned the other patrons before setting his sights towards the counter and he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw someone whom Sky had not seen in about a year; his ex-boyfriend Chris Young.

Chris was seated in one of the booths near the register, sipping at a cup of coffee while reading an early addition of a newspaper. He had changed a little bit appearance-wise since the last time sky had seen him; he was now sporting a male version of a page boy hair style with side-swept bangs and he wore simple gold studs instead of small hoops. He wore a cobalt-blue turtleneck with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. Lying next to him was a military-styled olive-green jacket, and a brown leather messenger bag.

Sky instantly thought about leaving the coffee house to avoid any confrontation that could occur with the good looking Chinese man, but then thought that he shouldn't be such a coward and was he really that surprised to see Chris here? I mean, when they were still together they used to come here all the time so should it be so shocking to see Chris here?

Of course, they hadn't parted on the best of terms; no, scratch that. Sky left him after an argument they had, and if truth be told Sky to this day regretted leaving Chris. He should've taken into more consideration as to **why** Chris had gotten pissed at him for entering that reality show "Adam and Steve" especially since 1) Sky himself **hated** reality TV; 2) the sponsors of said show were actually anti-gay (and how fucked up was that?) and Sky knew that but he had been so **desperate** for him to be noticed as a growing artist; 3) that Sky had cheated on Chris earlier that year and had given him the clap (although he was grateful that it hadn't been AIDs, but something treatable with antibiotics); 4) rather than talking to Chris and asking how he felt about his boyfriend entering the "Adam and Steve" reality show, Sky went ahead, entered and then told Chris afterwards.

Chris must have felt so hurt, angry and betrayed when his boyfriend told him that he was leaving him alone for three months so that he could go hang out with a bunch good looking gay men on a reality TV show. Yes, of course Chris had been hurt! Who wouldn't be especially since trust was still an issue and probably would be for a while and who could blame him? Obvious Sky had and rather than step back and think about why Chris was upset and uncomfortable with what Sky was doing, the blonde Canadian had decided to act like the victim; to be upset with his boyfriend for being upset, not to see through Chris' eyes as to why he thought the show was a bad idea. No, Sky had gotten angry and defensive, and ruined the best relationship he had ever had because since then, all of his other relationships had ended terribly.

Sky realized that somewhere between him having an affair with Nate's sister and sleeping with Annie, his friend from school and the awkwardness that followed (on both ends) that he missed what he had with Chris; a sane and loving relationship (even if the issue of trust still had to be worked on but wasn't it worth it in the long run?). He missed doing all the things he used to do with Chris. He just missed Chris.

Sky wondered if Chris missed him? A part of him doubted it because of how he acted that day before he stormed out of Chris' apartment. The other part of him hoped that somewhere deep inside that Chris did, despite everything.

He wondered if he should go over and say 'Hi?'

Maybe he shouldn't because as much as he wanted too, Sky felt that he wasn't entitled since he was the one who walked out on the other. Walking up towards the counter to place his order, Sky couldn't help himself as his eyes darted over towards Chris. It was at that moment that Chris looked up from his reading when he heard someone else approaching the counter and their eyes met. Sky was surprised when Chris didn't narrow his eyes in distaste or sneer his lip or quickly gather his belongings to leave that the blonde figured he might. Instead, Chris simply nodded his head towards him before going back to his newspaper.

Sky was very surprised at this and that other part of him saw this as a good omen!

After ordering and receiving his coffee, Sky debated with himself whether or not to go over to Chris and say 'Hi.' That other part of himself screamed at him to stop being such a chicken and go over. Biting the bullet, Sky walked over.

"H-Hi, Chris," Sky greeted.

The Chinese man looked up from his newspaper. "Hey, Sky."

"Um… it's been a while. So, how have you been, eh?" Sky asked.

"I've been well," Chris replied, with a hint of a smile. "You?"

"The same," Sky replied. "Would it be okay if I sat down?"

That smile hinting on Chris' lips grew a little more. "Well, despite what the politicians are trying to do in Congress, yes because it's still a free country."

Now Sky was feeling a lot more at ease; if Chris was willing to joke a little with him after not seeing him for a year, then this was a good sign.

"I've heard that your art career has taken off. Congratulations," Chris said, being completely honest because he knew just how much Sky had struggled in the past.

"Thank you, Chris; that coming from you means a lot to me," Sky replied, feeling a little humbled because of how he allowed the need of his struggle building art career to blind him towards his ex-boyfriend's feelings.

After that the two found themselves a light conversation that mostly revolved about their own building careers; Chris had finished school shortly after they had broken up and was going to working at an advertisement agency as the head of the designs department. He also had a side job as a game developer, and during his free time, Chris was working on some one-shot ManHua loosely based on Chinese mythology that he was planning on getting printed.

Almost an hour had gone by since the conversation had started and now Sky was feeling almost as if they hadn't been apart for a year. He appreciated at how easily they fell into a conversation and was starting to feel a little bolder; mostly because current relationships hadn't been brought up, and Sky wasn't going to mention the failing ones he'd endured.

Chris was folding up his newspaper after he checked his watch to see what time it was. Sky figured this was the time to ask if case he didn't see the other man for a while.

"Chris, I know this might be sudden but would you like to grab some lunch later on today?" Sky asked. "I know this nice little new place that serves the best sandwiches."

After putting his coat on, Chris slid out from his side of the booth and gave Sky a half smile.

"See, now I knew you were going to ask me that or rather I should say that I was hoping you would ask me out again. My answer if no fucking way. Especially since my **husband** wouldn't approve with me having lunch with my ex-lover and certainly not the same ex-lover who left me for some stupid reality show that ended up hindering his growing art career rather than helping," Chris replied. "Remember when you told me right before you left me about how I probably wouldn't ever trust you again? Well, you're right. I wouldn't have and not for a long time because not only did you cheat on me but because I never would have known about it and you had every intention **not** to tell me and the only reason why you told me after the fact was because you gave me the clap, a fucking sexual transmitted disease that **you** got from your one night stand! So yeah, I think I had every right not to fully trust you again afterwards.

"But you know what? At the end of the day I'm glad that you left me because of it I was able to find the true love of my life, as corny as that may sound but it's true. And unlike you, Theo is completely honest with me and more importantly faithful," Chris finished. "Wow, getting that off the back burner of my mind felt a lot better than I imaged. And speaking of the love of my like, there he is. I'd love to say I'll see you around but we both know that's a load of bullshit. Bye, Sky; I hope I'll never have the displeasure to run into you again for the rest of my life."

And not giving Sky the chance to say anything back, Chris hurried over towards his husband Theo, who kissed him on the cheek and opened the coffee house door before leading Chris over to where he had parked his car. Theo, or Theodore Williams, was a tall good-looking man in his late twenties. He had a swimmers' build, shoulder-length dark mahogany hair that he pulled into a ponytail, blue-violet eyes framed by a pair of wire-thin glasses. Soiree was right he commented that Canadian men were good looking, and right now Chris couldn't agree more.

"So, was that him, mon cher?" Theo asked, with a more noticeable French accent because his mother was French while his father was French-Canadian.

"Yeah, that was him," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry that I didn't arrive sooner. It looked like the two of you had been fight," Theo said.

"No, I was just giving him a few pieces of my mind that had been on the back burner for a while and you know what? I'm glad that I was able to say them to him and frankly I don't care if I came off sounding like a bitch," Chris said.

"Mon cher; he cheated on you, gave you a STD and left you for a TV show; you needn't defend yourself to me," Theo replied, opening the car door for his husband.

"Yeah, I know," Chris replied, sliding in. Theo sat behind the wheel and started the car. "So did the movers deliver my stuff yet?"

"Oui. I was actually on the phone with Pere, which is why I was running a little late to pick you up; it seems that the movers were an hour later then they said they would be and were demanding quite a large tip. Needless to say that Pere gave them a piece of his mind and they left without a tip. Oh and yes, your belongings are all accounted for and safe and sound. Mere made sure of that because you know how she is," Theo said.

Chris laughed picturing how uncomfortable those moving men must have felt under Mrs. Williams' intimidating and watchful eyes to make sure that they weren't "misplacing" any of her son-in-law's more-expensive belongings and checking them off on her carefully itemized list. Chris had a feeling that his other-in-law did not trust movers.

"They are going to stay for dinner tonight, right?" Chris asked.

"Even better; Mere is going to make your favorite dinner tonight," Theo replied, knowing that that would make him happy.

"Awesome," Chris said, with a smile and looking forward to seeing his in-laws again.

And life with Theo was just that; awesome.

End


End file.
